


Freudian Slip

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e18 Privateers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Why, CJ, I had no idea you felt that way."





	Freudian Slip

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: I don't own the characters, so please don't sue.  


* * *

CJ Cregg is sitting at her desk, laughing and joking with Toby, Josh, and Donna. They’re making fun of her for her lack of professionalism when meeting Marion Cotesworth-Haye of Marblehead. “I couldn’t help it! It’s a funny name!”

Toby laughs, “And you didn’t have your game face on?” CJ glares at Toby in mock anger. “I thought I did. Apparently I was wrong.” Josh and Donna start laughing. CJ opens her mouth to chastise them for not being supportive when the first lady walks through the open door.

“Hello, Mrs. Bartlet, how are you today?” Abbey motions for everyone to sit back down, taking the seat Toby offers her. “I’m just fine, CJ. I came to ask you to do me a favor.” CJ nods, hoping it isn’t something she’s going to have to explain to the president. “Yes, ma’am?”

“Well, CJ, there’s a problem with Mrs. Cotesworth-Haye.” CJ put her head on her desh, trying unsuccessfully to reign in her laughter. “Yes, CJ. She called my office today; it seems her assistant looked up the award she was given on the Internet and could find no mention of it. Amy tells me that the fake award was your idea.”

“Yes, ma’am. Amy was looking for a way to stop her from boycotting the Daughter’s of the American Revolution banquet, and I suggested to Amy that if talking failed to convince Marblehead to go to the dinner, she might as well save herself the trouble and present Mrs. Hooter-Tooter with an award.” Abbey nods, a sly grin across her face. “A fake award?” CJ nods. “And then you laughed at the meeting, ruining any chance Amy had of convincing Mrs. Cotesworth-Haye of attending the dinner?”

CJ nods, knowing the first lady is leading up to something but unable to get out of the conversation. “Alright, then. I’m blaming you for this mess, CJ.” CJ sighs. “Yes, ma’am.” The sly grin on Abbey’s face takes a wicked edge. “Mrs. Cotesworth-Haye is waiting in my office, CJ, and you’re going to come help me put out this first.”

Toby, Josh, and Donna start laughing hysterically. “Oh, no! Dr. Bartlet, please!” Abbey stands up, trying to keep from laughing herself. “I’m afraid I have to insist, CJ. This whole charade was your idea.”

CJ shakes her head. “No, Mrs. Bartlet, you know I love you but I cannot keep a straight face when talking to that woman; she has a funny name.” The room falls silent. Josh and Donna are looking at CJ like she’s sprouted a second head, and Toby is just staring right through her to the truth she’s been trying to hide for years. CJ blushes when she realizes that she just admitted her feelings to the first lady. All those years oif trying desperately to keep her affection a secret, and Marion Cotesworth-Haye ruined everything.

CJ sits there in shock. It wouldn’t have been so bad if she could have clarified her statement and moved on, but her brain is having difficulty wrapping itself around the enormity of the situation. It’s Abbey who finally breaks the silence, chuckling a little. “Why, CJ, I had no idea you felt that way.” Josh and Donna laugh nervously and then CJ can finally speak. “Oh, Abbey, you know what I meant. I cannot meet with Mrs. Marblehead, it’ll make things worse!”

“CJ.” Abbey crosses her arms in front of her chest and looks CJ over from head to toe. CJ’s relieved to see the first lady struggling to keep her composure. “Yes, ma’am?”

“You’re going with me to this meeting and you’re going to fix this.” CJ stands up, knowing that she’s run out of reasons not to do as Mrs. Bartlet asks. “Yes, ma’am.” She follows the older woman into the hallway, then turns back to look at Toby. He’s looking at her in a way that lets her know there will be conversations about this to come and she knows her little slip of the tongue will cause more than a few headaches. 

Freudian slips aren’t all bad, though, as CJ finds out later when Abbey pulls her into a closet on the way to the meeting for another slip of the tongue. As she walks back from the office after the meeting, CJ thanks God for Freudian slips and the Francis Scott Key Key.


End file.
